Quiet Gems
by Knightmage
Summary: Gods humansa war of love, battle, and the gem prophecy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story; apart that stupid Aveline's story one. I deleted it. It was so crap I only got for reviews and two from ma cousin who just gives stupid comments. That goes to you, Maraudess. Tell me if it is crap, then I'll delete it. If I get five deletes then I'm deleting it. Or maybe ten. But who would be dumb enough to read this story anyway? Its so crap.

Padraig ha Minch observed this solid builded girl of twelve. She was quiet, but sparks of intelligence lit her eyes and the small jut of her chin showed determination. He nodded silently. Who cares about the conservatives? She'll do. "You know, as a girl you must obey certain rules. If you have a boy in your room, the door must be open. Do not involve yourself in any sexual activities, and most of all, never let yourself down because you're a girl." He said with a smile.

As he talked he noticed she never fiddled, or itched or even moved. She was still with her back stiff with pride. She has the air of a noble, this one, he thought. As he ushered her out, he sat down at his desk, waiting for the next one to come in. his mind was full of thoughts. Who is she?

"Commoner Kelirila." Kelirila stepped forward, seeing all the distaste on the boy's faces. She kept her thoughts to herself. "Who would sponsor Kelirila?" No one answered. Whispers were heard _very _clearly: "Urrgh, it's another girl," "Kelirila? What kind of name is that?" "Another target, Stone Mountain!" the words "shut up!" followed the last comment. "No one?" Padraig ha Minch asked. A boy of around fourteen sighed, and sidled forward. "Ronan of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak? Are you sure?" asked Sir Padraig. "Whatever," Ronan said with a shrug. "Fine. Everyone, dinner, is ready in one bell. I expect you new pages to be ready and there before me." With that, he left. Everyone cleared off in their separate ways. Only Kelirila and Ronan were left, an abnormally tall browned eyed brown haired boy, and a smaller and younger girl silent and watchful. They observed each other carefully and in silence, until Ronan broke it, saying: "you are to get to your room and get changed before the bell. He was very uncomfortable with Kelirila's unnatural silence. She nodded once, and went off on her own, seemingly knowing where to go.

Once in her room, Kelirila started to take out her green flowing dress and brown linen shift. The dress was decorated with flowers and vines, giving it a beautiful pattern. It also had a gold trim. She let her ebony black hair unbound, and looked at herself with her purple eyes into the mirror. What she saw, was a girl of twelve, with a body that does not show muscles. What any normal person would've seen was a beautiful slender young girl, with curves women might envy, as well as muscles to match any boy.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Keli (let's call her that, just not to confuse her with Kel) and there stood Ronan, in his page's uniform. "Errr," he said, not quite sure how to act to a commoner turned lady. "It's time for ummm… dinner." He stuttered, trying not to look at her. She was probably smiling. "You look errr…..nice." he turned around to see if she answered, but seeing his face, she only nodded. Feeling awkward, he led the way to the Dining room.

The doors opened. At once, all conversation stopped. They saw Keli, and whispers began to spread. Few boys just sat there. Slack jawed. They silently walked over to the servers and collected their trays. Even a few servers said "Evening ma'm," as she passed. She only nodded. As Ronan ushered to a seat, Lord Padraig walked in. He surveyed the hall. "Well done, first years. You are here on time. I expect it to be like this every night. We thank Mithros and the Goddess for this food and drink. And hope they help us through hard times in the future." He sat down. Clatters were heard as everyone scrambled to eat. The boys ate fast, but Keli ate even faster. Being a commoner, food was sometimes hard to get. Dinner was _very _quickly finished and the boys and Keli all trooped back to their rooms. Their dinner companions included, 15 years old Alan of Pirate's Swoop, 14 years old Gareth of Naxen and another commoner, Alex. All spooked out by her silence, they said good night and walked back to their own rooms, and left Keli in her own.

'What's up with Kelirila? She doesn't even talk." Asked Alex. "I mean, all the girls I know giggle and stuff. I guess it's a pretty nice change."

"I have no idea." Replied Ronan. "The only thing she said to me today was to call her Keli. She reckons it's easier." Pondering their questions, they boys undressed, and one by one, fell asleep.

It wasn't even dawn yet, but Keli was already up and dressed. She wandered outside to watch the sunrise and listen to the sound of birds singing. She began to sing herself;

_Colors of the sky, _

_The sound of the birds,_

_My heart is a flutter and drowned out his words_

_I will remember this moment forever,_

_The day he said he loved me._

Her voice was beautiful and melodical. It drowned out the bird's twitters, and as she sang, it seemed that even silence was listening.

Unknown, Ronan was hiding behind the bushes listening, and empowered by her voice. He sat in a daze, and only recovered when a hand grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. "wha--?" he spluttered. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked quietly. Only hearing this voice a few times, it was still easy to remember. Like her voice it was melodical. "Ummmgrrmpphhhh," Ronan said. "Oh, sorry." Said Keli, not at all sorry. She lifted his head up so he could talk. "well, I was taking a walk-" his head was shoved back to the ground. "What? This early in the morning?" She asked, lifting his head back up again. "What are you doing then?" he asked angrily. "Singing before even dawn is up?" as she pondered her answer, he flip around and after a lot of scuffling, he was the one gripping her by the arms. "Errr…" a voice asked. "Is this a bad moment?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

I am sooo sorry for the first chapter. My friend and I were going to write a story together- Quiet Gems. We planned a lot of it 'til, I noticed my friend seemed kinda depressed. So I asked her to write the first chapter. Every time I saw her, I would ask what's wrong, 'til she finally told me to stop meddling in her business. I followed her home after school, and I saw that she was getting bullied. I won't say anything else for privacy, but please accept my apologies. She was probably thinking she wasn't good enough when she wrote the chapter. But don't worry, we're working on it.


End file.
